femmefatalesfandomcom-20200214-history
Visions, Part 1
|season=1 |number=13 |image=File:Visions title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=July 29, 2011 |writer=Stanton Carlisle |director=Mark A. Altman |previous=Till Death Do Us Part |next=Visions, Part 2 }}"Visions, Part 1" is the thirteenth episode of the 1st season of the Femme Fatales TV series. Plot A phony mentalist murders his greedy assistant and hires a new assistant – a con woman named Jessica. Foster Prentiss is a skillful performer who has never had any true psychic ability until he touches two lovely femme fatales...and witnesses their murderous acts. Synopsis Notes * This episode includes clips from the episodes Bad Medicine, Girls Gone Dead and The Clinic. Quotes :Lilith: a magician's costume Mentalism is a performing art whose practitioners demonstrate highly developed mental and intuitive abilities such as telepathy, clairvoyance, and mind control. Foster Prentiss, the Amazing Mysterium, possesses no such skill. He is a complete and utter fraud. Unfortunately, there's nothing phony about murder. Foster will stop at nothing to get what he wants and must put on a performance of a lifetime. But maybe this time, the ruse is on him. :Prentiss hears a loud splash and he goes outside to investigate, only to find Jessica, in a black one-piece swimsuit, swimming in a pool :Foster Prentiss: Can I help you? :Jessica: I think we can help each other. I hear you're looking for a new assistant. I've seen your act. You're very good. But you could be great with the right help. :Foster: Yeah, I'm not looking for any help. Thank you. :Jessica: I look fabulous in fishnets, and even better without them. Won't you consider letting me audition, or at least fetching me that towel? :Prentiss laughs. Several minutes later, Jessica is seducing Prentiss in bed :Jessica: By the way, my name is Jessica. :Foster: Pleased to meet you, Jessica. laughs :Prentiss is stunned by the realization of what Violet MacReady did at the Cuesta Verde Hospital :Foster: I don't know how this can be happening to me! I saw her! I saw what she did and I saw her kill a guy! She knows that I know. She knows I know. What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do now? at the top of his lungs You just tell me what– strikes Foster in the face Bloody hell! You hit me?! Geez, are you crazy?!! :Jessica: Calm the hell down! Nobody killed anybody. You didn't see anything. That was incredible! Whatever hell scam you're pulling is working! Did you see their faces out there? They're eating it up. :Foster: Yeah – no, no, it wasn't a scam. What I felt out there was real. :Jessica: Sure it was. But now...you gotta keep your eye on the prize. If we're gonna score any of that rich bitch's cash, she needs to believe that you can talk to her dead daughter. So get out there and finish the damn show. :Foster: Okay, okay. Yeah, okay. :Jessica: So the man you apparently saw is Jay Roma. He started Crazy Chixx. He was murdered a few months back, and his death was streamed on the Internet. :Foster: Why is this happening to me, though? That's what I don't understand. :Jessica: The other tart is Violet MacReady. She is a person of interest in two recent killings: one of a local, prestigious surgeon; the other – some two-bit gangbanger. :Foster: You know, I never thought this was possible. Why have I been given such a powerful gift? :Jessica: The question you should be asking yourself...is, how can we exploit it? :Foster: Exploit it? :Jessica: Geez! Do I have to spell everything out to you? Blackmail. You're already a fraud. What's another sin, or three? :Foster: You don't believe me, do you? :Jessica: Foster's hand and holds it up to her face Do you see anything interesting, swami? :Foster: receiving visions of what Jessica recently did, finally realizes the truth You killed your boyfriend, set him up and sold his organs for spare parts! :Jessica: How did you...?! No one knows about that. :Foster: I told you, the visions are real, Jessica. :Jessica: You know what, Foster? I think we're gonna be really, really rich. Cast Episode Cast *Marc Crumpton as Foster Prentiss *Stacy Stas Hurst as Jessica *Christine Donlon as Violet MacReady *Catherine Annette as Tiffany *Rick Copp as Richard Hollis *Jasmine Waltz as Tara *Tanit Phoenix Copley as Lilith *Tiffany Brouwer as Holly (uncredited) *Madison Dylan as Alexis (uncredited) *Reginald C. Hayes as Kevin (uncredited) Episode Crew *Directed by Mark A. Altman *Written by Stanton Carlisle *Produced by Mark A. Altman, Carlos Castellanos, Mark Gottwald, Steven Kriozere, Seth Nagel, Aaron Rattner and David E. Williams *Music by Joe Kraemer *Cinematography by Roger Chingirian *Casting by Sari Knight and Mandi Sherman *Film Editor - Charles Donohoe *Production Designer - Krista Gall *Art Director - Eric Jihwan Jeon *Costume Designer - Ela Jo Erwin Makeup Department *Deb Chung - Assistant Makeup Artist *AnnaRose Kern - Hair Department Head *Regan Livingstone - Makeup Department Head Production Management *Aaron Rattner - Unit Production Manager Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Andrea Edmondson - Second Assistant Director *Jay Holben - Second Unit Director Art Department *Mars Feehery - Property Master *John Hatch - Set Dresser *Chris Scharffenberg - Leadman *Jeff Subik - On-Set Dresser *Daniel Waldstein - Set Dresser *Dan Warren - Props Assistant Sound Department *Jason Abell - ADR Recordist, Foley Mixer and Sound Editor *Jeremie Cuellar - Foley Recordist *Matt D. Hall - Sound Editor *Michael J. McDonald - Re-recording Mixer and Supervising Sound Editor *Shawn Morse - Boom Operator *Christopher Mukai - Sound Editor *G.W. Pope III - Foley Artist, Sound Designer and Sound Effects Editor Visual Effects *Damian Drago - Visual Effects Artist Camera and Electrical Department *Jeff Conrad - Lighting Technician *Andreana Davies - Dolly Grip *Jay Holben - Director of Photography: Second Unit *Nick Kirkwood - Electrician *Steven A. Lundgren - Gaffer *Jacob Shanes - Lighting Technician *Langston York - Lighting Technician Costume and Wardrobe Department *Courtney Arthur - Costume Supervisor *Jessica Honeycutt - Wardrobe Assistant Editorial Department *Kyle Bronson - Assistant Editor *Damian Drago - Colorist: Dailies *Sebastian Perez-Burchard - Colorist Music Department *Sean Fernald - Music Supervisor Transportation Department *Matthew O'Sullivan - Production Driver Other Crew *Jessie Carranza - Set Production Coordinator *Josh Garrell - Production Coordinator *Jason D. Meyers - Business Affairs / Legal *Stephen Scarlata - Production Assistant *Jason Marc Schoener - Production Accountant *T.A. Williams - Production Assistant *Aprill Winney - Script Supervisor *Paul Zimmerman - Creative Consultant References External links *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt1851394/ Visions, Part 1] at IMDb *[https://grizzlybomb.com/2011/08/02/cinemaxs-femme-fatales-episode-12-visions-pt-1-review/ Cinemax's Femme Fatales: 112 – Visions, Part 1] at Grizzly Bomb *[https://www.videodetective.com/tv/femme-fatales-visions-part-1/448403 Visions, Part 1] at Video Detective Gallery File:Lilith in a magician's costume.jpg|Lilith in a magician's costume File:The Amazing Lilith.gif|Presenting...the Amazing Lilith! File:Foster Prentiss, the Amazing Mysterium.jpg|Foster Prentiss, the Amazing Mysterium File:Jessica talking to Foster Prentiss about hiring a new assistant.jpg|Jessica talking to Foster Prentiss about hiring a new assistant File:Jessica and Foster Prentiss hatch a blackmail plan.jpg|Jessica and Foster Prentiss hatch a blackmail plan Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes